The right choice
by sonicxblazey
Summary: A attempt to get out of my slump  Please read and review


**The right choice**

Sonic was walking with Silver down the street. Sonic didn't know Silver that good but he was Blazes Boyfriend so since he was Blazes friend he decided to hang out with him some.

"So Silver what do you like about Blaze?" Sonic asked

"Her body." Silver said

"You mean her eyes or her smile." Sonic asked

"No I like her for her looks you idiot what else would anyone like about her she is an idiot." Silver said.

"What!" Sonic yelled at Silver "So you're just using her and don't care about her?" "I'm going to tell her now!" Sonic yelled about to take off

"Do you think she will actually believe you or do you think she will believe me?" Silver said to Sonic

Sonic began to think about it when Silver said. "All she will think you are doing is trying to make us break up so you can get her because of her past." Silver said smirking.

Sonics shoulders slumped when he realized that Silver was right.

Sonic ran off leaving Silver alone. 

It was night time when Sonic began to go over to Blazes house because he decided to tell her what Silver said because he thought she deserved to know.

Blaze heard a knocking on the door and walked over to see who it was. She was getting ready for her date with Silver when she saw that it was Sonic at the front door.

She opened the door and said "Hey Sonic what are you doing here."

"I need to tell you something Blaze." Sonic said seriously.

"Okay." Blaze said wondering why he was acting so serious.

When they got in Sonic noticed Blaze was all dressed up. "So where are you going Blaze?" Sonic asked

"I got a date with Silver later." Blaze said

"You look beautiful Blaze." Sonic said

Blaze blushed and said "Thank you Sonic. So what did you need to tell me?"

Sonic took a deep breath and said. "Blaze when Silver and I went for a walk that other day he told me that he only liked you for your body and that you were an idiot." Sonic said.

"Don't you ever say that again!" Blaze yelled at Sonic "He would never say that now get out of here right now!" Blaze yelled at Sonic.

Sonic ran out of there as fast as he could to his house crying

After a few minutes Blaze decided to go yell at Sonic some more because she was so angry.

Sonic got to his house and ran in crying

"Why didn't she believe me? I love her but she loves that cheater Silver!" Sonic sobbed.

Blaze just got to Sonics house when she heard him crying. She put her ear to the door to hear what he was saying.

"He loves me?" Blaze thought when she heard him and then she thought "If Sonic was lying then why would he cry about it when I'm not around?"

Blaze started to head over to Silvers house when on the way she saw Silver kissing Amy but Silver didn't see her.

Blaze ran to her house crying and jumped on her bed and started sobbing "Why did Silver cheat on me!" As she was crying she realized what Sonic said. "So Sonic was telling the truth. Why did I ever doubt him he has never lied to me before?" She thought while sobbing.

She decided she would have to break up with Silver and apologize to Sonic but didn't know how when she remembered that her and Silver were going to a bar tomorrow when she came up with an idea.

She called Sonic.

Sonic heard the phone ring but didn't answer so the voicemail picked it up. While Sonic was crying he changed his voicemail. "Hey I'm not here right now so I'll talk to you later." And then you could hear several sobs before it ended.

When Blaze heard it her heart was broken. "I caused him to cry." Blaze thought near tears herself.

"Sonic I just wanted to tell you I was sorry and that I wanted to talk to you tomorrow at the local bar."

When Sonic heard the voicemail he decided to go there tomorrow even if she hurt him.

The next day at the bar.

Sonic had shown up but when he got there he saw Blaze sitting next to Silver and Silver kissed her on the cheek. Sonic started to cry again and went to sit away from them.

Blaze saw this and decided it was time. Blaze talked to the DJ earlier and had come up with a plan.

Blaze walked up to the stage and she told the DJ the song she wanted to sing. He was getting the song ready when Blaze said this song is dedicated to Silver pointing at him as she said this. Silver started to smirk when she said this.

The song started

Still pointing at Silver Blaze started to Sing

**According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
>I can't do anything right<br>According to you I'm difficult, hard to please  
>Forever changing my mind<strong>

**I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time  
>Even if it would save my life<br>According to you, according to you  
><strong> 

Blaze yells "Sonic!" Sonic looks at her and she points at him

**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
>He can't get me out of his head<br>According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted<br>**

Points at Silver

**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
>So baby tell me what I got to lose<br>He's into me for everything I'm not  
>According to you<strong>

**According to you I'm boring, I'm moody  
>And you can't take me any place<br>According to you I suck at telling jokes  
>'Cause I always give it away<strong>

**I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
>You're the boy who puts up with that<br>According to you, according to you  
><strong> 

Points at Sonic

**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
>He can't get me out of his head<br>According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted<br>**

Points at silver

**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
>So baby tell me what I got to lose<br>He's into me for everything I'm not  
>According to you<strong>

**I need to feel appreciated  
>Like I'm not hated, oh no<br>Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
>It's too bad, you're making me dizzy<strong>

**But according to me you're stupid, you're useless  
>You can't do anything right<br>**

Points at Sonic

**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
>He can't get me out of his head<br>According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted<br>**

Points at Silver

**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
>Baby tell me what I got to lose<br>He's into me for everything I'm not  
>According to you, you<br>According to you, you**

**According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
>I can't do anything right<strong>

Blaze stops singing and everyone yells and boos Silver throwing food and drinks at him until he leaves.

Sonic walks up to Blaze and asks her "Blaze do you mean it?"

"Yes Sonic I do." Blaze says and hugs Sonic.

Sonic smiles and kisses Blaze and she kisses back.

**The end**

**What do you think? This was an attempt to get me out of my slump and continue on my story After Years. Please review.**


End file.
